Noblesse Joint projects
by oOTinaOo
Summary: Joint projects between Fleeting Vapor and me. The mood, character choice and topic of the stories vary. Rating may go up for some chapters. Most recent story: The Sleepover - Characters: The children, Frankenstein, Rai
1. The Carousel

First of all: the story picture is a part of a picture that was drawn by Fleeting Vapor for a story I wrote, so it's kind of a joint project, too.

Vapor wrote the Regis parts, me the M-21 parts. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Carousel  
**  
"What is that thing?" Regis stopped mid-step and glanced back at M-21. Carnival music floated through the air as people passed them by. "I've never seen one before."

M-21 looked down at the young Noble before letting his gaze shift to the side and then back

to Regis again. No, it didn't seem like he was trying to make fun of him. Nonetheless, the tone of his voice was a bit tentative as he answered. "It's a carousel."

Horses rose and fell along steal poles, mimicking a gallop as they slowly spun in a circle. The riders laughed, tugging on the reigns and racing each other as well as the stationary horses could. Then, the carousel slowed to a stop, and the children dismounted. "Have you ever ridden one?" Regis avoided M-21's gaze and hoped that his voice did not betray his desires. "I never have."

"On a carousel, yes. But not on one like this," M-21 answered, his eyes now on the happy human children, too. A smirk appeared on his face. It wasn't so obvious that anybody would have noticed it, but after the time they spent living in the same house, M-21 was able to read Regis. The noble was eager to try it out, and so he couldn't stop himself from asking. "So, which one do you want? That one with blue reigns or the one with roses in its hair?"

"The roses. They're elegant." Regis answered a little too quickly, and a blush burned across his cheeks. "I mean, what makes you think I want to ride it?! The carousel is clearly made for children! ...isn't it?"

M-21 barely stopped himself from snickering, and he averted his face to hide the grin that was turning his lips upward. The answer was so characteristic for Regis that he just had to make fun of him. "Well, you are a child, aren't you?" M-21 asked with false sincerity while watching the children and preteens around the carousel.

"You're younger than I am." Regis quipped with a smirk. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. "By my standards, you are also a child. Perhaps I should accompany you on the ride."

"But I don't look like it at least. You, on the other hand, only reach to my shoulder," M-21 eagerly continued their little argument, not that he really thought about it as a quarrel. To emphasize his words, he raised his arm with a smirk, lifting his hand over Regis' head.

He ducked away from his hand but not before M-21 accurately gagged his height. Regis straightened himself, standing as tall as he could muster and still only breaking even with M-21's shoulder. "It would be useless to worry about something I cannot change. I am still tall enough to board the ride." He pointed at the height chart posted in front of the carousel with a mischievous grin. "And so are you."

It seemed like Regis was really considering a ride on this carousel. And even worse, M-21 felt his own reluctance fading. Contrary to Tao, Regis almost never asked for anything from him, so there was no harm in giving in to this unasked question for once. He glanced to the other male. "So should I pay for your ride? Or are you so afraid that I have to join you?"

"I am not afraid, and I can buy my own ticket!" Regis paid the man at the ticket booth and fell in line behind the other children. None of them even came up to his shoulder. It hadn't been so noticeable when M-21 was next to him, but now that he was alone, the age difference felt awkward. He glanced back at his comrade. Was M-21 really not coming?

M-21 watched Regis walk up to the booth and take a place in the line. He didn't miss the glance back, and somehow, he felt like he had abandoned him. It wasn't like a ride on this carousel would harm him or that M-21 was bothered by how others perceived him. There was no harm done in trying a ride as long as Tao didn't see this or else they wouldn't hear the end of it. With a inward shrug, he bought a ticket himself, ignoring the weird look the vender gave him, and took his place behind the young noble.

"What are you doing here?" Regis faced forward so that M-21 couldn't see that the delight in his expression contradicted the hostility in his tone. The child ahead of him glared back at him and cut in front of the next kid in line.

Of course M-21 could see the confused and wary glances that the parents sent his way, but he didn't care. "Someone has to supervise you. It could be dangerous, or you could become afraid during the ride, right?" He grinned at the back of Regis' head, answering his unkindly asked question.

"I doubt it'd be dangerous." The line moved ahead, and Regis climbed onto the carousel. A little girl already claimed the horse with the roses. He scanned the remaining horses for the most elegant one, and his eyes locked onto one at the same time M-21's did. "I want that one."

M-21 trailed behind Regis while trying to find an unoccupied horse. It didn't matter to him what color the reigns would be or if the mane was decorated. Preferably, he wanted a ride near the young noble to still be able to talk to him. He didn't mind riding on this carousel, but he wouldn't be doing it if not for Regis showing interest in it.

Regis mounted a black stallion with a white star on its forehead and loosely held the reins in his hands. "The white horse next to me is free. Although, I do not understand why it has a horn."

"That is a unicorn. A mythical creature in the human fairy tales that only allows innocent people to touch it," he explained and chuckled slightly at the irony. M-21 sat down on the horse that Regis had pointed out, but refrained from taking the reigns. Contrary to the children, his legs were long enough to reach the bottom while sitting.

"Should you be touching it, then?" The ride began to rotate in a slow circle as the music played. Regis' horse sank to the ground while M-21's unicorn lifted into the air. "This is... not as fun as I expected. The human children seemed to enjoy it much more than this."

M-21 shot Regis a glare at his comment about the unicorn. He knew that he wasn't the most innocent person, but he didn't like to hear about it. There were too many things he did wrong in the past. "They can't jump from buildings; of course this would be exciting for them."

Regis looked over to see if M-21 was enjoying himself, but a white stripe of hair bobbing through the crowd caught his eye. He slid off the horse, using it as a shield as he motioned for M-21 to duck down, and he only offered one word of explanation. "Tao."

As he saw Regis duck behind his horse, beckoning him over, M-21 reacted without thinking. He crouched down behind his unicorn, relaxing a bit as he heard Regis utter Tao's name. But as much as he liked Tao, this wasn't a thing he wanted to be caught doing by the hacker. "Let's head that way."

Regis nodded and began to move in the direction M-21 had pointed. As soon as the carousel rotated to the other side, the wall in the center of the ride would hide them. They could easily escape and jump the fence. Once they were in the crowd again, they would be fine. He looked back to where Tao had been standing. "I don't see him anymore."

M-21 waited until the carousel turned around to a certain point and then left it. With the same motion, he jumped over the fence without effort. He felt Regis follow close behind him. All the while, he looked around for the hacker. He didn't see him, either, but instead, he saw strikingly purple hair. "Over there."

"Takeo?" He watched as the man was forcibly dragged into line for the carousel, and Tao's cheerful laughter mixed in with the carnival music. Regis moved in closer, working his way around the onlookers until he had a clear view. Tao yanked Takeo up onto the ride and pointed at the horse with the roses in its mane while excitedly taking the horse with the blue reins for himself. He caught Regis' eye just as M-21 caught up with him, and the smile faded from Tao's face. Regis grinned back at M-21. "Tao would take a picture of this."

"Yes, he would," M-21 answered with an almost devilish smirk. Before Tao had time to alert Takeo and dismount the horse, M-21 took his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket and snapped a photo. Silently chuckling, he held the phone towards Regis to show him the picture. It was proof they could use to blackmail Tao if necessary. It seemed like they had the opportunity to say "no" the next time Tao wanted to initiate something stupid again.


	2. Bringer of Change

Another Vapor/Tina joint project. Karias = Fleeting Vapor, Regis = me. Enjoy!

Perhaps leave a comment with character or story suggestions. We may take it up, if we both like it.

* * *

**Bringer of Change**

"You're leaving in the morning?" The moonlight filtered through the treetops in dim shafts of light that swayed with each breath of wind, and glimpses of the night sky broke through the branches. Karias leaned back into the grass and folded his arms under his head.

Regis stood to his right. His eyes were gazing to the heavens, and he hadn't moved to acknowledge the question. They both already knew the answer. Even in the familiarity of Lukedonia, the kid couldn't relax to this degree, but he did seem different somehow. He had changed, and in a land where everything remained constant, bringers of change were rarities. He hadn't been like this before.

Karias propped himself up on his elbows and stared ahead. The waters of the lake lapped against the shore, and this may be his only chance to voice his concerns. "Regis, those modified humans, they're not the same as the rest of humanity."

Regis stood a bit stiffly next to Karias, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. Of course he had heard the older man's question, but it was rhetorical so he didn't bother to avert his eyes from the waning moon. A part of him felt sad that he would have to leave home again, but at the same time, Frankenstein's house felt like a home, too. Regis only knew that he would miss Karias and Gejutel amongst others.

At Karias' next question, Regis snapped to attention. "I know that they are different," Regis said quietly. He knew what the other noble was implying, but he didn't need to remind him about it. Of course Regis knew that enhanced humans were the cause of his father's death. But nonetheless, he felt like he needed to defend the three men. "But they aren't bad."

"They seemed fond of you." His words came as a whisper, and Karias threw a rock carelessly at the water. He had seen them interact with Regis. They treated him with the familiarity of a close friend, the affection of a younger brother. A role much too similar to the one he held in the boy's life. And still, he harbored an apprehension toward them. Was there really no reason beyond camaraderie that they associated with Regis?

"Do they?" Regis tried to play it off with a casual counter question. But currently, he felt something in his chest warm slightly at the thought of the three enhanced humans caring for him. They really had to be fond of him if even Karias could tell after a few days. Suddenly feeling a bit shy, Regis averted his gaze to hide the small smile on his face. There was no reason for being so ridiculously happy about something like that. But as soon as the smile appeared, it vanished again. Perhaps they cared a bit too much. "They almost died in their fight against Rael."

"Yes, that concerns me." Karias stood and dusted himself off. The humans had almost died at Rael's hands, that was true, but only after Rael had released his soul weapon. They managed to hold their own against him up to that point. If they could do that against Rael, what chance did Regis have? He was still only a child. The enhanced humans were fond of Regis for now, but humans constantly change. There was no guarantee. And still, they had offered their lives to defend Regis. "I suppose I should be grateful to them for protecting you."

It concerned him? Sure, Karias was sympathetic, perhaps more than the rest of the clan leaders, but the worry shouldn't come from the fact that he cared for enhanced humans. He didn't like that people like them existed. Regis had thought so, too, before he got to know those guys. That only left that Karias was concerned about them and not for them. "And I would protect them if necessary." It wasn't a threat; he just wanted to make sure that Karias got how he felt. Regis considered to call the enhanced humans his friends but decided against it. That would be too much.

"To be able to say that so easily after what had happened to your father, you certainly have grown up, haven't you?" Karias affectionately placed one had on top of Regis head and pulled it away before the boy could overreact.

Regis wanted to flinch away out of reflex but, scowling, allowed Karais the small gesture instead. He didn't want to be treated like a kid, even though he somehow liked the affection the older man showed. "I still have much to learn."

Karias smiled as they walked along the edge of the lake toward the massive mansion. Perhaps next time he encountered the enhanced humans, he would try to see what Regis saw in them. And maybe the bringer of change would bring about change in him as well.

Regis wondered a bit why Karias escorted him to the Noblesse's house. Lukedonia was one of the safest places on earth since Ludis destroyed the fleet of the Union. Well, perhaps it was because he caused so much havoc the last time he had been running around here alone. Or Karias wanted to take another look at Rai? "It's almost seven. Want to stay over for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	3. Chaperone

**Chaperone**

"May I enter?" Regis' voice sounds from the open door. His tone is smooth and dignified with a high caliber of elegance that he so desperately tries to imitate. He always reminds me of his stubborn old grandfather when he speaks, and I find myself amused by this more often than not.

"Of course." I slide my glasses from my face and fold them neatly between my fingers. "You look so serious. Whatever could it be?"

"I want to speak to you about Seira."

I fold my hands in front of me, elbows on my desk, and with a nod, I motion for Regis to go on. For a short moment, Regis' confidence falters. I see it in the way he glances to the side, but then he suddenly raises his head again. A quick recovery, faster than I expected. Regis really has grown up since he arrived here. He's looking directly at me now. His shoulders pull back as he lifts his chin in a display of confidence, and he makes a point of meeting my eyes. I nod again, both for him to continue and as a confirmation of my assessment. He truly has grown.

"Suyi has invited Seira to a gala." His hands shift behind his back, and his feet are planted squarely on the floor in a stance that is formal even for him. "She plans to attend." Here, his eyes fall again but only for a moment. He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. "She doesn't have a chaperone."

So that is the reason Regis came here. I could make it easy for him. I know which gala he is referring to since I also received an invitation to it a few days ago. As headmaster of the most famous school in this part of Korea, I am invited to many events, not that I bother to attend most of them. After a few hundred years there is nothing new to experience.

"I have heard of the gala. It is in two weeks, isn't it?" I ask innocently. Regis reminds me too much of his grandfather to miss this opportunity to tease the child.

"Yes, that is correct." His shoulders relax a little, and the words are coming more easily now. "It would be inappropriate for her to attend without a chaperone. I have tried to discus this with her, but she has refused my offer to stand in."

"Even if she had accepted, you would be unable to accompany her." I lay my glasses on the desktop. He's watching me intently, anxious for an explanation to my words, and I prolong the wait to increase his suspense. "Such things are by invitation only."

He blushes a little in a way that is purely his. I suspect his grandfather has never shown such an emotion before him. Regis takes a small step forward. "I did not mean to demand an invitation for myself. I was merely concerned about Seira."

"As a clan leader, she should be educated well enough to participate in such events, and no human is able to harm her." I raise my eyebrow in mock astonishment. Of course I know that this isn't what Regis is worried about, but the child is so easy to tease.

Emotions flash over his face for a brief instant, surprise followed by understanding and an almost hidden annoyance. "That is not what I was getting at."

The accusation that I know exactly what he wanted to say is unspoken. He isn't hiding his resentment as well as his grandfather, but I don't want to provoke him too much. Unlike his grandfather, Regis would be hurt if I took this too far, and I won't hold his lineage against him. The problems between Gejutel and me should stay between us. And so I give in. "You wish to ask if I will be Seira's chaperone for that evening?"

"Yes." The answer comes immediately and is filled with relief as well as suspicion. He has noticed my teasing.

I slide open the desk drawer and search through my correspondence for the invitation. I find it instantly and pull the card from the envelope. I haven't been present at one of these events since I reunited with my master, and I have no desire to attend one now. Regis is staring at the invitation earnestly as I answer the RSVP, and with that simple act, Seira has gained one of the most influential chaperones in Korea.

[-] [-] [-]

After the children leave for the evening, I find Seira in the living room and ask her to accompany me to my study. A glare keeps Regis from following, and he obediently returns to picking up the trash that the children left on the coffee table. How could four human beings create such a mess every day? I would kick them out, no, I wouldn't even let them in if not for Master and…

I shake my head to refrain from such futile thoughts and close the study door behind Seira and me. If she is curious, she is hiding it well. I know her well enough to understand that she will not ask. She would patiently wait for the reason behind this meeting without complaint, and so I speak up instead of prolonging her wait. "I have heard that you were invited to the gala by Suyi. Did she talk to you about a dress?"

Her face remains composed with a constant tranquility, and her eyes are focused on mine. She makes no noticeable motion, but the hand at her side softly brushes against the hem of her skirt. This is the first time that the thought occurred to her.

"I happen to be in need of a new tie. Perhaps you would like to accompany me?" I lean against my desk rather than sit behind it and allow her a moment to consider what I mean. Unlike Regis, she is impossible to tease, and she takes every word with an unbreakable soberness.

"I would like that." The answer came a little more slowly than her usual promptness, but I can see that she is pleased by the offer. After all, I am a man of fine taste, and she has no comprehension of current fashions. I would never let someone from my household out without suitable attire.

"Shall we, then?" I open the door for her as I drape my suit jacket over one arm, and with a slight smile, she walks through the doorway.

We take the car to a boutique in a high class shopping district. I, myself, tend to buy my suits here, and I know that the clothes are of an exceptional quality. They would be fitting for Seira as a clan leader and as guest of my master alike.

We are welcomed by the shop owner himself in a healthy mix of servility, earnest joy and civil pleasantries. I don a smile and offer my own greeting. "I appreciate being given an appointment on such short notice."

"Not at all. It is always a pleasure to see you." His words are meant to be taken kindly, but I am aware that he knows me. He counts on a good commission, and his eyes started calculating the increased profit as soon as he saw a young woman with me. At least I know to stop all rumors beforehand.

"I would like to purchase a dress for this young lady. She is under my care while staying in this country, and she was invited to an upcoming gala."

"It would be not be becoming to let her participate without first making sure that she is the most beautiful girl in the room, would it? Well, that should be an easy task."

I don't know if Seira understands the flattery she received, but the vendor doesn't wait for an answer before he invites us to a part of the shop where I can see a forest of evening gowns. Each one is magnificent as it cascades from the mannequin to the ground.

Seira bypasses all of them without so much as a glance and immediately searches through a tie display. The clerk doesn't know what to say. Any girl from an opulent family would have been breathless over the dresses. He looks back at me in confusion, and I step in before he has a chance to misspeak. "Seira, I will select my tie after you find a dress."

"And rightly so. Ladies first as they say." The man quickly takes his cue and strokes his fingers along the skirt of one of the dresses, pulling it out to exhibit the fabric. "You cannot simply have a beautiful dress. No, that will not do." He drops the material as he murmurs to himself, and it falls gracefully against the mannequin. "No, it must be exquisite. Something that accents your figure but still holds an elegant mystery. And charming, yes. Someone of the Lee household must be alluring. Your dress must be as captivating as yourself. The two must complement each other."

There's an excitement in his voice, and I know this will cost me more than I have ever spent here before. I don't even consider the price tag. A dress, no matter how expensive, wasn't even worth thinking about. Seira seems to be pleased, and so I allow the man to flutter around her, showing her dress after dress only to discharge them himself because they don't fit his imagination of the perfect one for the young noble.

I sit down in one of the comfortable armchairs, and an assistant brings me a cup of coffee. This could take a while. I nod reassuringly as one uncharacteristically questioning glance meets mine, and I think I see an avid gleam in Seira's eyes before she turns back toward the vendor. The next dress is already in his arms.

The salesman ushers her into one of the dressing rooms, and here an assailant of attendants flock in after him. He returns a moment later with empty hands, and we both wait as the attendants assist Seira. He is too nervous to make small talk, and I prefer the silence. One of the attendants peeks out of the dressing room with a smile broad enough to convey the unimaginable success of their mission. She moves out of the way, and the other two attendants draw back the curtains.

The salesman dashes to their sides, and I hear him gasp as he sees her. "Stunning. Simply stunning." For once, his words are more than mere flattery.

The first attendant dims the lights, and I can tell that she is proud enough of the outcome to make a show of revealing it. My curiosity is starting to grow, but I wait patiently as she gives Seira a simple introduction. The salesman offers Seira his hand as she ascends the small step to the raised platform. He centers her on stage and backs away as the attendant flips a switch. Instantly Seira is flooded with light, and I can see her for the first time. Mirrors circle around her, reflecting perfect images of herself, but her eyes are not on her dress. She looks back over her shoulder at me.

I take my time to view the dress. The dark green color complements Seira's light hair and skin and adds an interesting contrast to the red in her eyes. Slim straps rise from the neckline and tie behind her neck. Embroidery sweeps down the formfitting cut, and the skirt widens from her knees downwards. The silhouette of the dress puts Seira's perfect figure into perspective, but it retains her natural elegance. Not many human males would be able to keep their eyes from her, and as her chaperone, I know I have my work cut out for me.

I nod slightly to show Seira that it is suitable for a gala in the human world. She is accustomed to other patterns, shorter skirts, and less revealing necklines as accustom to the formal attire of Lukedonia as well as her school uniform. Both are like that. I am not surprised that she subconsciously touches one strap. Perhaps I should buy her a scarf, too, that she can drape around her shoulders? Apart from that, Seira seems inclined to at least consider this dress as she smiles tentatively. "I like it."

"It suits you well." I answer, and take a matching green tie from the display case. The salesman is already counting our expenses, and he is grinning as he hands me the bill.

[-] [-] [-]

I pull the tie around my neck and twist it into a Windsor knot with practiced grace. Regis' eyes are filled with that look of admiration that he always gets when he thinks he has seen something truly elegant, and I have to wonder at how easily he is impressed. It is a common thing among men to be able to tie a tie. After a few more twists, I tighten the knot against my throat, and the tie lays perfectly against my shirt.

"Shouldn't you go to the gala with Suyi and Seira?" Regis now wears an earnest expression, and the childlike adoration is long gone.

"That wouldn't be proper." I see Regis scowl as he tries to figure out why, but he doesn't lose his patience with me as he does with M-21. To preempt the question that surely is to come, I explain, "Seira is Suyi's guest at the gala. I received an invitation of my own. If we arrived together, it would give the wrong impression of our relationship."

Regis understands my meaning and looks a tad indignant. "That is not what I meant."

I fasten the vest over my shirt and clip cufflinks to my sleeve cuffs. Finally, I shrug on my suit jacket and complete the look with a pocket-square in my breast pocket. "Chaperones have become uncommon in the modern world. I cannot simply whisk students off to exclusive events without someone taking notice. I will watch over her from afar, and even she does not know that I will be her guardian for this."

Regis seems displeased, but he doesn't voice any further objections.

[-] [-] [-]

The stage for the gala is in one of the most luxurious estates in this city. Of course it is nothing compared to the mansion in Lukedonia, but the old fashioned style of the building somehow reminds me of it. As I stroll into the elegant and light ball room, there are many people I recognize, and many who in turn recognize me. They prance about in their gowns and suits, taking hors d'oeuvres and exchanging business cards. I can not see Seira, but her presence is approaching from behind me. And at once I hear Suyi's voice calling out my name.

I turn slowly and smile at both of them. "Good evening, ladies."

Seira remains expressionless, but Suyi is excited enough for both of them. "I didn't know you were coming."

"It is a good way to establish contacts."

Suyi nods to my words since she, as an idol, understands how important it is to keep certain relationships alive. I don't know if Seira believes my reasoning, but I don't leave the girls enough time to ask. Instead, I compliment them lavishly. "Both of you are simply beautiful tonight."

Seira blushes, and I have to smile. It's unbelievable how she can remain completely stone-faced until she receives even the smallest amount of praise, and then it all unravels.

Suyi's used to such things and continues the conversation with out noticing her friend's reaction. "This is Seira's first gala, but you must have been to several of these."

"Yes, I have, and this is..." Soft music of sways through the room, enticing couples to the dance floor, and Suyi's attention has drifted from me to a group of young men. It is time to set them free. I clear my throat softly. "If you would like to go enjoy the party, don't let me hold you back."

Suyi's head snaps back toward me, and her face is crimson. "I didn't mean..."

"It's alright," I reassure her. "You two go have fun."

Both girls send me a last glance, and I nod to show them that I will be fine on my own. They take their leave, Suyi whispering something into Seira's ear while gazing at the young men. The group is looking right back at her, and I fear that my work as chaperone is going to be much harder than I anticipated. But I don't have much time to linger on those thoughts as someone approaches me.

"Ah, Mr. Lee. It is so nice to see you participating at this gala. You haven't shown yourself much lately and…" I inwardly sigh. This was one of the reasons I don't attend these kinds of events. The empty small talk with bootlickers is never interesting. Hardly anyone here has a sharp enough mind to entertain me, but that doesn't change the fact that I need to play along. I prepare myself for an evening full of drab conversations.

[-] [-] [-]

Suyi's dancing with a young man who does not have the skill for it, but she's enjoying herself too much to notice. They twist and turn in a manner more fitting a club than a gala of this prestige, but the motions fits the music. I can tell that she has danced like this before. Seira, on the other hand, is standing perfectly still. A collection of gentlemen surround her like a moat, and it will be difficult if she accepts any of them. Her style of dancing must be too formal and outdated compared to Suyi. I keep an eye on them as I make useless chatter with a dull man who is too influential to ignore.

"Yes, indeed," I answer automatically to his rambles. He seems to be content to have my "attention" and doesn't notice as I once again glance back at the young clan leader. There is a new addition to the group of men with her. I remember him. He was one of my students a few years ago. He wasn't especially bright, but he had an ego as big as the moon. As arrogant as he is, it is understandable that he doesn't seem to notice the rejection in Seira's behavior as he forces a glass into her hands. Or perhaps he notices it and isn't bothered by it. The other young men take note of his aggressiveness and like the brave souls they are, flee without aiding her.

I'm growing increasingly irritated, and the man blathering next to me has noticed my distraction. I should focus on the conversation, but the boy slips his hand around Seira's waist. If I don't step in now, it will be too late. Seira is a very rational woman, but she is young. If that man would go too far, even she would turn to more efficient methods to keep him at bay.

"I insist upon a dance," is the first I hear from the boy. His voice is harsh and full of conceit, and I can't stop myself from glowering at him.

Seira easily steps out of his reach. "I decline."

"You say that so flatly. You think you're better than me?" He steps in so that he's inches from her, and he looks down at her arrogantly. "Is that it?"

Seira doesn't move away this time. She stands her ground and meets his eyes. "You are not my type."

Up untill now his countenance had only shown annoyance at her declination to the dance, but at these words, anger flashes over his face.

"Miss Seira, I recall you promised me a dance?" I lie without batting an eye, cutting in before the young man can do something that I would make him regret.

"I would love to." She accepts my outstretched hand, and I lead her a short distance away before I look to the dancers.

The dance floor is both crowded and sparse. The dancers are huddled close together near the stage as they awkwardly bop to the music. Their movements are chaotic and lack skill and tact. We both stop at once, and Seira looks up at me in a rare moment of uncertainty. I clear my throat, but her eyes don't leave me. Whether she is hesitating because she does not want to dance with so little finesse or if she doubts that I would disgrace myself in such a manner, I am unsure.

To prove her assumption wrong, I bow perfectly in front of her like the gentleman I am. I can't help the amused smile as Seira's eyes slightly widen in surprise. She catches herself in an instant and gracefully she accepts my hand. For a moment, I fear that we won't dance the same dance since I don't know what they teach the young nobles today, but nothing has changed. Seira is not only able to follow my lead, she is moving elegantly to the beat of the music, the fabric of her skirt billowing behind her.

Her hair floats in the air as she spins and leans back until she is fully supported by my arm curved behind her back. I pull her out of the dip, and we glide forward, swirling around the dance floor with insurmountable grace. The dance is formal, but it is far from rigid. Each step is painted with beauty, and we are breathtaking. The other dancers have fallen aside, ashamed of their feebleness or drawn in by our movements, and for one fleeting instant, every eye is upon us. The music fades, and we are standing still on the dance floor. Seira has to feel the many eyes on us, but she is ignoring them as am I. If she is uncomfortable, I can't tell.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you." I bow to her and now she blushes lightly.

I can't say whether my actions were appropriate or not. As a chairman, I should not have danced with my student. As a father, I should have danced with my daughter. However, neither of these concern me right now. Instead, I am considering the consequences of my actions. Seira is a very fine, lovely girl, and she is sure to draw attention. I am a very impressive man, and I have just showcased her talents far beyond any other man could hope to aspire. I have made her too unattainable. No one will dare approach her for the rest of the night. Then again, perhaps this is exactly what she wants, and it is my duty as her chaperone to meet her desires.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" Her face doesn't betray her thoughts, but I can see a slight hint of relief flash through her eyes. We are standing in the middle of the dance floor and most of the humans' gazes still linger on us. Is she feeling insecure? I'm not surprised as this is is an unusual situation for her. She isn't in front of these people as clan leader but as a girl with nothing for herself other than her good looks. And so I lead her over to the buffet where we would be a bit more out of the focus.

Secretly, I am relieved as well. I would much rather spend my time with Seira than with those babbling dolts that strive for my attention only to shove their business cards into my hands. I am starting to enjoy myself beyond the fabricated surface of fake smiles and forced laughter. We carry our refreshments to a distant table, and Suyi soon finds us, dragging along the boy with no skill for dancing. Her eyes are blazing, and I know what she will request. The boy also knows, and he respectfully asks me for a few tips before she has the chance. And like that, the evening passed in the company of children.

[-] [-] [-]

It is late in the evening as Seira and I return home. For a noble and myself, it isn't that far into the night, but Suyi had been blinking her eyes and yawning as we made sure that she would return home safely. I open the door and, with a bow, I let Seira enter before me in a playful mockery of the formalities of the evening. She blushes again, but smiles as she retreats to her room. As I walk down the hallway, I see light under the door, and I wonder what he is doing there. Normally, he would be in bed by now.

I enter my office and wait. Sure enough, the door creeks open, and Regis peeks into the room reluctantly. He hesitantly tugs at the sleeve of his shirt, then as if remembering himself, he straightens with all the elegance and dignity his star pajamas will allow. "How was the gala?"

"I enjoyed myself," I admit as I loosen my tie, and I smile to myself because it is true for once. The evening was splendid. "And I believe Seira did as well. Although," the smile twists into a smirk, and I turn away, fussing with my tie, before he notices it. He is acting far too proper not to tease. "There was an incident with a boy."

"A boy?" I turn in time to see the anger and concerned hued in Regis' eyes. I admit that my drive to tease him is a bit inhibited by the open show of worry but not enough to actually stop me from doing so. The kid is far too uptight.

"Yes, a boy. He wanted to force Seira to dance."

His eyes flashed crimson with a look that is needlessly protective. "What happened? You stopped him, didn't you?"

"I did my duty as her chaperone." I reassure him with a nod, and then let my aura slip until a dark presence fills the area. "I took care of that boy personally."

"Good." The sole word shows how content Regis with the outcome and, I am rather pleased with the brat. He has faith in me to handle it, but then again his brows furrow. "You didn't kill him, right?"

A knock sounds at the door, and we both fall silent. It's Seira, I know, and I motion for Regis to open it. She is still wearing the green dress I bought for her. Regis is flustered. He moves out of the way and has enough sense to remain silent. Stumbling over his words now would only reveal our agreement.

"Miss Seira," I suavely draw her attention to me, "what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you before I retreat for the night," she says in her collected and serene way. Inwardly, I furrow my brows since I don't know exactly for what she is thanking the two of us. She clearly included the younger noble into her words. That much was certain from the way she looked from him to me. Before I can start to ponder at that question, she speaks again. "Even though I would have been able to deal with the invitation alone, I appreciate your efforts as my chaperone."

She smiles, bows slightly and leaves the room. I should have said something, anything, but for once I'm am left speechless. I look to Regis, who is, mouth agape, staring at the closed door in wonder. Finally he whispers the words that are also burning through my thoughts. "How did she know?"


	4. Why me - part 1 of 2

For once: a love story *sighs*

Part one of two from "Why me?" Actually it is older than the "Chaperone" story, but we decided half-way to change the tempus, so Vapor had many proof-reading to do ^_^**  
**

Part 2 should be around in a few days.

* * *

**Why me?**

Why me? That is what I always ask myself. I am new to the KSA, but I already have a bad reputation for being too hot-headed for my own good. I know, too, that my latest partner got fed up with me and asked for a replacement. He couldn't handle my stubbornness and my sudden outbursts any more than my previous partners. Why does this always happen to me? But I know the answer. It's because of me.

I walk into the office in order to meet my new partner, and he is already standing there. He is composed and calm, and a slight smile lights his face when he sees me. I don't like him. Smiles never last, and his will fade, too, once he gets to know me. I face forward, concentrating on my boss rather than my new partner. The man beside me will be like everyone else. He won't be able to stand working with me for long. There is no reason to go through this again, and I am about to tell my boss that I want to be an independent agent, that I want to work alone, when the man steps forward before I have a chance to speak.

"Nice to meet you. I am An Sangeen, and I'm looking forward to working with you." I look at his outstretched hand and then at his still smiling face before I demonstratively cross my arms. For an instant, his smile falters, but it is back in place as he retracts his hand. I hear my boss sigh and turn back to him.

"Sangeen, are you sure you want to work with her? You're a good agent and-"

And of course my boss would side with Sangeen. It was the same with my previous partner. I am at fault no matter how venomously I protest. My reputation always precedes me. I turn on my heels and storm out of the office before I have the chance to hear whatever my boss may say. Sangeen is a saint in his eyes. Oh, yes, Sangeen's reputation precedes him as well. The sinner and the saint. What a pair we will make.

I hear steps behind me. He sounds like he is running, but I refuse to change my pace. I may have walked out of the meeting, but I am not running from him. I have more pride than that. If he tries to catch me, I swear I'll punch him, but he doesn't try to stop me. Sangeen only falls in line beside me. He says nothing. What is he waiting for? Instead, I stop on my own, and I glare as he turns to face me. "What do you want?"

He isn't intimidated by my hostility or annoyed by my harsh words. Maybe he's just good at covering it up. His face doesn't betray his opinion about me. "I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other."

I don't want to get to know him. Why talk to someone who will stab me in the back a few months later by asking for another partner? It seems like my face isn't hiding my feelings as well as his because he speaks before I can tell him exactly what I think about him.

"If you want to ask for a new partner, I understand."

His words are so unexpected that I can't think of anything to say. He is the one that will betray me. How can he tell me something like that? For the first time, I wonder what he must think. He hasn't done anything. He's a saint. And me? I've already betrayed him. I really am a sinner.

[-] [-] [-]

It takes me exactly three days to notice that Sangeen is different than my last partner. As I haphazardly chase a thug down a side street, he follows me. Yes, I expect that much. He is a man of honor after all. But after handing the thug over to the police, I expect him to yell at me for my carelessness. They always do when I behave recklessly.

He doesn't say anything. I watch him as we walk back toward the car. His expression is so calm that I can't read it, and I have to wonder whether he truly doesn't mind or if he's hiding his thoughts from me. His brow knots ever so slightly, and I brace myself. It's coming. Whatever words he has been holding back, he is going to unleash them now. I press my lips, preparing my own fiery defense. Then, his eyes glance over to me. His face is blank for a moment, and then his lips curl up into a grin. And he's laughing. He's actually laughing. There must be something wrong with him. Finally, he quiets down enough to speak. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're different than I expected," I say without thinking it through, and my words leave him stunned. Now he is the one that stares at me.

After a few seconds, he catches himself, and he nods as we reach the car. "You're different than the rumors say, too. Maybe you're a bit too direct in your approach, but that's refreshing."

I'm dumbfounded by what he said. I don't know what to say. I can't tell. I'm not sure, but did he just give me his approval? I watch the street signs flash by as he pulls onto the highway. My thoughts are so confused that I don't see anything. It all seems blurred. And I can't look back at him. I can't meet his eyes. Why do I feel so nervous? None of my other partners ever made me feel like this. I wish I could take back what I had said. The words were so vulnerable. But his words are racing through my head. I can't stop thinking about them, and I find myself smiling. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm never like this, and just when I think I'm starting to get a grip, I realize that I want him to approve of me. How desperately I want this.

[-] [-] [-]

I see his lips move as if he's speaking, and I strain to hear what he says over the music. Is he muttering to himself? Finally fed up with my behavior? Then, it dawns on me. He's singing. He's singing softly so that I won't notice. I hit the volume on the stereo, hoping that he will sputter out a few words before he can stop himself, but he doesn't stop himself. He keeps singing as if nothing happened. When the song ends, he starts a new one. I turn the music back on in defeat. No matter what I do, I haven't found a way to rile him. There has to be an end to his patience.

And you can't say that I didn't try to rile him up. It wasn't even intentional, at least not everything. Somehow small things happened I didn't intend to. I'm not a morning person. I snapped at him when he tried to have a conversation too early in the morning. But Sangeen wasn't bothered by my behavior, and he learned pretty quickly to give me some space.

It's things like this that catch my attention. No matter what, he's so collected. I thought I would get to him after a while, but it has been three weeks. He hasn't yelled at me once. I don't know what to do with myself. I've never had a partner that hasn't lost his temper with me, and I have no idea what to do with someone that I can't argue with. Holding a normal conversation isn't very natural for me, and I find myself railing against injustices just to fill the silence. He seems comfortable no matter what I do, and he looks at me with those gray eyes as if he's actually listening.

[-] [-] [-]

I sigh as I notice that my thoughts run around him again. They do it more than I would wish for. I'm always thinking of him. I can't help it. He's impossible to figure out, and it's giving me a headache. I sigh again.

"Everything's all right?"

My head jerks up, and I look straight into his face so close to mine. I hadn't noticed him enter the conference room. Maybe I imagine it, but I think he looks worried. But I can't be sure. The calmness never leaves his face, and I wish he would have a change in expression so that I could see what is on his mind for once.

"It's just that I've never seen you so quiet." He pulls out a chair and slides into the seat next to me. His hands are folded on the tabletop, and I find myself staring at them. We're the only two in the room. I'm always early for meetings, and no one wants to sit alone with me. Except him. He's never bothered by me. His hands move, drawing his fingers together and snapping them in front of my eyes. I finch. His expression is more concerned than before. "Are you sure you're alright? Your face is flushed."

"I feel great," I say and wonder how my voice managed to become this weak and pathetic. It's not at all convincing, and I don't have to look into his concerned grey eyes to prove it. Instead, I glace down on the table.

"You aren't sick, are you?" His hand presses against my forehead, and I close my eyes for half a second before I remember to swat it away.

"What are you doing?" I sound hostile, and if my face was flushed before, it must be a burning red now. His hand is still in the air, and for the first time, I see a change of expression cross his face.

He looks so surprised. Whether it is because I swatted his hand away or because he touched my face to begin with, I can't tell. But there's something different, too. The hurt is well concealed, but I see it flicker in his eyes. Did I hurt his feelings? To my own surprise, I feel bad. I wished for another reaction to cross his face, and now that I get one, I wish I could see him smile again instead.

I try to think of something-anything-to say, and as the seconds pass, I'm growing more desperate. I'm not good with normal conversations. I have no idea how to apologize, and he's expecting me to say something. I stumble through half a sentence before I give up and offer him a weak smile, the same smile he always gives to me, and I try to think of something witty. Something that would roll over the tension, but I don't need to. He's already smiling back at me.

[-] [-] [-]

"Here, drink this." He hands me a can of juice, and I simply stare at the picture on the bottle. I've always hated this flavor, but he wouldn't know that. I don't want to drink it, but we have worked together for two months now. I've never been on good terms with a partner for this long before. I don't want to jeopardize this by offending him, but I really do hate this flavor. He seems to sense my hesitation and offers me an explanation. "I know this is a little late, but our first introduction didn't turn out so well. I wanted to do this properly. I hope we can continue to work well together."

"Then we shouldn't lie to each other." His expression becomes a bit anxious, and I wonder what he is expecting me to say. I hurry before I lose my confidence. "I don't like this flavor. It's gross." To accentuate my words, I hold out the juice bottle out to him. He just stares for a moment, but then he breaks out into laughter that makes my heart skip a beat.

He takes his drink and trades it for mine. I cup it between my hands as my mind wanders. He was just holding this. My fingers are where his fingers were, and my lips touch what his lips almost- I choke. The drink falls and spills to the ground. I can't believe I just thought that. I can't stop coughing. He offers me his drink, and I take it without thinking. I down half of it before the flavor hits me, and I realize that it was already open. His lips really were- I'm choking again. Worse this time. I shove the drink into his hands again and try to catch my breath.

He's looking at the can. His fingers are where my fingers were, and he seems lost in thought. He raises it to his lips and takes another sip. "The flavor isn't that bad."

"It is," I manage to spit out between my decreasing coughs, and he laughs again in a good mannered way. His right hand is holding the bottle while his other hand now lies on my back, softly patting the area between my shoulder blades. He wouldn't have done it in the beginning of working together. He was never anything than professional, but recently he shows these signs of thoughtfulness towards me. I can't say that I don't like it.

"I've been thinking," he says. His voice is more quiet than usual, and he draws his hand back. I look over at him, but his eyes evade me. He grabs my dropped can from the ground and throws both of ours away. When he returns, the mood has changed, and I will never hear whatever he had wanted to say. Instead, he moves towards the car and climbs into the driver's seat. "We should get back to work."


	5. Anger management

**Anger Management**

Frankenstein stepped out of the elevator just in time to see Regis rush past him. A scowl gripped his face, twisting it in anger, and the boy did not even deign him a sole glance as he passed. The behavior was discourteous, but that wasn't what caught his attention; under the ire lay a hurt expression in Regis' eyes. For a moment, he considered calling out to the young noble, but he was aware of the man standing at the other end of the hallway. Regis would not be able to face him right now. An expression far more irate than Regis' masked M-21's face, and it slowly turned into confusion when the boy didn't return. Whatever had been said, this time the enhanced human seemed to have gone too far.

"M-21, a word." Frankenstein met his eyes, holding his gaze and sealing any chance to escape. He walked past M-21, through the living room, and only when he reached the door did he turn back to his subordinate. "Come with me."

M-21 followed him without asking for the destination; he never asked anything. But Frankenstein could see that the other man uncomfortably glance at him on occasion, and it seemed like he was asking himself if he was in trouble.

Frankenstein wove through the streets for a long time before he decided to speak. "Your temper has been worse than usual lately." With that he stopped outside of a building and turned back to face M-21. "It needs improvement."

"If it's about Regis, I fully intend to apologize to him."

Frankenstein wondered shortly what exactly had been spoken between the two of them, but that wasn't important right now. He was sure that the enhanced human and the young noble would be on speaking terms in the course of the evening. But that didn't change the fact that M-21 needed to behave. "That the incident happened at all concerns me."

"It wasn't that bad." M-21 swallowed, uncertain how true those words were. Regis had looked shocked and angered and disheartened all at the same time. It was difficult to describe the betrayal in his eyes. M-21 followed Frankenstein into the building and tried not to admit to himself that this may be a bigger problem than he had realized.

Frankenstein didn't even honor M-21's words with an answer, leaving the younger man to his own thoughts as he lead the way down corridor. By the looks of it, Frankenstein had been here for quite a few times and knew exactly where he had to go to. M-21, on the other hand, was still trying to figure out what he would find at the end of the road. It didn't take long until Frankenstein stopped in front of a door, and the enhanced human saw a sign outside the room. "Course: Anger Management"

"You're kidding." M-21 growled but restrained himself enough not to upset the boss.

"You need to learn to control your temper." Frankenstein pushed open the door and began to arrange the chairs into a circle. "This class is designed to teach you just that."

"I'm not doing it."

Frankenstein stopped arranging chairs for just an instant to send him a measuring glare. M-21 sighed, and his shoulders dropped. He didn't manage to live this long without knowing when he was defeated. He would just sit here and listen to whatever would be taught. That much was safer than angering Frankenstein. Satisfied, the older man nodded to the chairs. "Just sit down until the others arrive."

M-21 obediently dropped into a chair and leaned forward so that his arms rested on his knees. He nervously glanced at the door then back to Frankenstein. "So, you actually take anger management courses?"

"Of course not!" Frankenstein answered indignantly, finally content with the way the chairs were settled. "I give them."

"You?" M-21 smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Frankenstein of all people wanted to show others how to take care of their anger issues? "You need them more than I do."

"Pardon me?" Frankenstein asked politely, but M-21 didn't need his enhanced sensory perceptions to feel that the atmosphere had changed.

"Yeah." M-21 grinned, rubbing it in just a little. "You lose your temper the second someone mentions your master."

Frankenstein's eyes narrowed into thin slits as they turned toward his victim, and his lips twisted into a threatening smile. "What are you saying about my master?"

"Nothing. I said nothing about him." M-21's words alone would have been innocent, but he said them with a smirk playing around his lips. He didn't think that he would be able to win this verbal power struggle in the long run, but it was entertaining at the moment and kept his thoughts from the forced anger management course.

"Perhaps you mean me personally." His voice took on an edge, and any answer at this point would not pacify him. Flecks of power sparked from his fingertips as it began to manifest.

M-21 gulped, but he had come too far to back down now. So he straightened his back, trying his hardest to seem unimpressed by the oppressive aura coming from the other man.

The door behind them cracked open, and Frankenstein immediately transformed into another man. "It is good to see you again! We have a new student today."

M-21 nodded awkwardly to the newcomer and returned his eyes to the boss. It wasn't that Frankenstein couldn't control his temper; it was that he controlled it too well. Maybe he could learn something from that man.


	6. Roctis, an encounter

**Roctis: An Encounter**

No one is near, and I don't know whether I should be nervous or relieved. The emptiness of the corridor makes me feel exposed, and I have a growing suspicion that I am somewhere that I shouldn't be. My footsteps echo eerily from the walls and are only magnified by the surrounding silence. I try to step lightly, but the action makes me feel more like an invader. It is dangerous here to be caught sneaking around, and I have heard many stories in whispered tones during my assignments. If you try to fool the Union, you can get killed. Or worse.

I force myself to think about something else like whether I have traveled along this corridor before or whether they all look the same. Who had the brilliant idea to paint all the corridors in the same color? And which idiot forgot to add the floor plan to my assignment? In my panic, I quicken my steps until I'm almost rushing across the floor. This corridor ends and splits to the left and right? I make my decision and run head-long into a solid obstacle.

I stumble back, nearly losing my balance, and my hand flies to my forehead. My fingers touch it delicately, and I am sure it will leave a bruise. When I return from delivering these documents, I will have to make up an excuse about what happened. Something less embarrassing than running into a wall. I peek through my fingers at the wall and find myself staring into the face of a tall, dark haired man. Saying nothing, he steps around me and walks down the passageway that I had just left.

For a moment I stay still, my hand still on the throbbing area of my forehead. How could a human being have such a hard body that I mistook him for a wall? The man had to be one of those enhanced humans. I stop my thoughts and unconsciously drop my hand. If he is an enhanced human, he has to know where the scientists are. Without wasting any more time, I turn around and hurry after him.

The corridor is empty, and I scan it for any traces that he may have left behind. The same white walls that line every hallway stare back at me. I can't be certain if I have taken the right path. Everything looks so similar. I walk slowly, listening for the sound of his voice, but only silence replies to my footfalls. As hard as I try, I am unable to keep them quiet.

A door at the end of the hall is open, and I slip through it. Green screens hang from the walls as if waiting to flash to life. A chair sits in the center of them, and it looks more like a conference room than a lab. The man is not here. I really am sneaking around now. My hands tighten around the documents. I should leave. I turn around at once. He is there, standing in the doorway. The same man as before.

I feel my heart beat at a more rapid speed as I stare at him for a few shocked moments. He doesn't call for the security; he doesn't even look angry. I begin to relax again. He hasn't mistaken me as a spy but sees me as the poor lost messenger I am. Only, he has said nothing to confirm this, and his silence makes me nervous.

"Um, sorry. I didn't want to intrude or anything, but I lost my way. I had to deliver these documents and got lost. But I already said that." I end in an insecure laugh. I try to smile, but I know it is weak.

His eyes slip down to the documents I am holding, and for a second, I think that he might take them from me. Instead, he steps farther into the room, and I instinctively step back.

"This is my personal room."

I shift through my papers and pull out my destination. It's scribbled on the back of an envelope, and I'm suddenly a little embarrassed. I must seem like a mess. I stand up straight and try to look presentable, but it's far too late to make a good impression now. He's already seen me for what I am. Not only am I the clumsy kid that walked into him in the hallway, not only did I break into his office, not only am I lost, no, I am unprofessional enough to write my destination on an envelope.

My cheeks are burning, and I can't meet his eyes. Instead, I stare at the paper as I speak. "Where is room 816-C?"

"You were sent to the 8th level?" This peeks his interest, and he takes the paper from me.

I'm reluctant to let him take the envelope, but I can do nothing to stop an enhanced human. The man looks at the paper, then at me and at the paper again. I can't read his face. Does he think I lied?

"Follow me." Without waiting for a reply, he heads off, certain that I will obediently follow.

To my surprise, he leads me to the elevator. I slip in behind him and stand against the far side. The silence is foreboding, but I don't have to nerve to start up small talk. I am not sure that he would answer even if I did. The doors open, and we step out into another hallway that is identical to the ones from before.

I look around, frantic to see where I am. To my surprise, I notice a small "3" glowing over the elevator doors, indicating which floor I am currently on.

As if reading my mind, the man speaks up. "You need room 318-C."

He hands me my envelope, and I stare at the sketchy writing. I shouldn't admit that I wrote it myself.

Just outside the elevator is the security office. The guards look nervous and formal. They rigidly rise from their seats as we approach, and one anxiously clears his throat. "Good morning, Fourth Elder. How may we help you?"

I blink a few times. He doesn't mean me, right? He couldn't. I turn sideways to the man next to me. For a second, I am frozen in place, and then I hear some idiot stumbling over his words in a state of panic. After a moment, I realize I am listening to myself. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'm really sorry."

"Take care of this." He answers the guards as he motions to me. I feel sick. I think I'm going to throw up. Or faint. I would rather faint. He takes the envelope from me and hands it to the men. "See that this doesn't happen again."

"Yes, sir." The one of the guards says immediately and tries to scrutinize my hand writing.

The elder returns to the elevator, and that is the last that I see of him. I don't think anyone will ever believe me. On second thought, I don't think that I could ever tell them.


	7. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

I flop down onto the bench and glance over at the sole person from our group who isn't enthusiastically putting on his ice skates. M-21 only looks up at me for a second before returning his eyes to the ice skating rink once again. Following his gaze, I sigh. There are many couples holding hands, sticking close to each other as they slowly glide across the ice. A group of rowdy children cuts between one of the couples, breaking them apart, and the kids cheer as if they have just won a game. No wonder M-21 doesn't want to step out on the ice. I'm not too eager to join the mayhem myself, and I can't hold it against him if he's not overjoyed about it either.

Frankenstein is glaring at us from across the arena, and I know that I should make a show of putting on my skates just to appease him. After the way the children described this place to his master, it was inevitable that we would all be forced to tag along. It was only with reluctance that I agreed to this, and it took an unspoken threat to convince M-21. And then there is Tao. He hasn't stopped talking since he first heard the idea, and his confidence is as astounding as always. He has already memorized several tricks and is dying to try them out.

The boss is still watching us, and even though he is smiling for the children, I can see the command in his eyes. I look over to the skate rental booth as if waiting for Tao. He's near the back of the line, and judging by his exaggerated motions, he still hasn't stopped bragging about his skill to Ikhan. I don't know how that boy puts up with him, but I sometimes wonder the same thing about myself.

I feel M-21 tense beside me, and I immediately spin back around. Frankenstein has shifted his gaze from me to him, and unlike me, M-21 is determined not to give in. I grab both of our skates from the ground and set them on the bench in between us. This is enough to satisfy Frankenstein for now, and he once again focuses on his master.

For a few more seconds I, too, watch Rai slowly skate over the ice. Even as a beginner, his movements are graceful, and although he has done nothing to draw attention, I have noticed others watching him as well. I don't know when, but I would bet that Frankenstein showed him how to ice skate.

"We really should put on the skates," I say, but I make no move to do so.

M-21 snorts at my suggestion, and I turn my head toward him just in time to see him cross his arms over his chest. He's glaring at Frankenstein's back, and I should say something before the boss notices. If he hasn't already noticed.

"I think it would mean a lot to the children if we participate in this."

"I'm content with watching at the moment."

His eyes softened a bit, and his arms drift into a somewhat less defiant position. Even his voice sounds lighter. I would be pleased with the change if not for the sudden smirk on his face. I follow his gaze to Regis. The boy is clinging to the half wall with both arms flung over the side. His face is burning with embarrassment, and I can imagine him muttering about elegance under his breath. Shinwoo is next to him, gesturing wildly in what must be a vivid explanation. With that boy teaching him to skate, Regis would be better off on his own.

I slide on one of my skates and slowly tighten the shoelaces until the boot is snug against my ankle. I still don't want to do this, but after seeing Regis, I at least can't be that bad. "Have you ever done this before?"

M-21 doesn't answer, but his head moves slightly. Of course he hasn't.

"Yeah, me neither." I pull on the second skate. The blades on the bottoms of each skate feel unstable beneath my feet, and I'm starting to doubt my evaluation of Regis. I lean forward, putting pressure on the blades, but I don't stand up. Frankenstein's preoccupied right now. I can hold out a little longer. "The girls look like they're having fun."

Yuna and Suyi both take one of Seira's hands in their own although she doesn't appear to need the support. Bright smiles light the girls' faces, and even Seira's eyes sparkle as they circle the arena. Neither of the nobles have been ice skating before, but unlike Regis, Seira's movements are natural and graceful.

"Seira doesn't seem have any problems." M-21 whispered quietly to himself.

So that had been on M-21's mind, too. My attention immediately shifts back to him, and I chuckle softly. "As long as you do a better job than Regis, you can make fun of him, right?"

To tell the truth, I'm more concerned with Tao than Regis. If we disgrace ourselves on the ice, he isn't going to let us live it down, and unlike Regis, he will be hard to outdo. He has done nothing but study tricks since we first decided to come here.

Tao's laughter cuts through the air in a high shrill, and he's prancing about with his skates in his hands. It's obvious that he's excited, and I'm growing even more reluctant. I wish that I hadn't put on my skates yet, but even if I hadn't, Frankenstein would have dragged me out onto the ice before long. And I should be grateful. With Tao making a scene, everyone's attention is on him. I'm safe for a little longer.

Tao sits down next to me, shoving me into M-21's ice skates so that there's enough room for him and Ikhan. I'm amazed at how he can put on his skates without a moment of silence, and even Ikhan is now more amused than awed by Tao's eagerness. I meet M-21's gaze and shake my head in disbelief.

Trying to ignore Tao, I look back at the crowded rink. The rowdy kids have linked arms, using the momentum to whip the last child around the curve. The kid rockets pass Rai, and I swear I have never seen Frankenstein look so threatening. Unaware how close he came to losing his life, the child makes another lap and rejoins his friends. I hope Tao hasn't learned that trick.

"Why aren't you on the ice? You finished putting on your skates."

I almost missed Ikhan's question, and I pry my eyes from the rink to glance over at him. "I'm waiting for him to finish."

M-21 outright glares at me as I casually point at his neglected ice skates. He has enough sense not to show his temper in front of the children, but I can tell he's annoyed with me. He takes the skates from in between us and gruffly shoves his feet inside. They must feel as uncomfortable to him as they do to me.

Tao jumps up from the bench and saunters over to the half wall that divides the ice from the outside world. He stops at the entrance and waves for us to follow. Neither M-21 nor I move, but Ikhan quickly rushes after him.

My eyes follow Ikhan as he steps out on the ice, and I decide that it can't be that bad. Sure, the boy is hobbling and stumbling, but he is keeping himself upright. So, I assume, an enhanced human developed for agile movements should be at least to do that, too. Maybe I am able to handle it. I still have half a minute to work up my courage to try to stand up since I still have to wait for M-21 to tie his second shoe. Enough time to take a look at how Tao's first steps on ice will be.

He's confident enough not to hold onto the railing. Tao skates out to the center of the ice, to the center of attention, and swirls in an easy circle. I'm jealous already, and M-21 is watching with his shoelaces wrapped around his fingers as if in mid-knot. Tao waves to the crowd, vying for their focus, and once he is sure that he has enough eyes upon him to make a spectacle of himself, he begins to show off. He takes a lap around the arena, backwards, and recklessly darts around the spectators. He jumps into the air, leaping over a fallen child, and lands on one skate. Instantly, he spreads his arms like a bird in flight, and I can't believe that some people are even clapping for the hotshot. He looks back at the clappers, flashing a showy smile, and by the time he looks forward again, it's already too late to avoid the half wall. I unconsciously stand as Tao strikes it with enough force to throw his upper body forward, and he flips head first over to the other side.

I sink back down into my seat. After seeing that, I don't even want to stand in these skates. Most of the skaters are frozen in shock. The rowdy children have gathered around the portion of wall Tao had hurdled, mockingly clapping for his performance, and Ikhan is fumbling to shove his way through them. Shinwoo darts across the ice to help, leaving Regis attached to the wall near us. The girls are standing with their hands over their mouths although Seira is unconcerned, and I swear Frankenstein looks like he's laughing.

From my side, I hear a low chuckle, and I turn in time to see M-21 shake his head before bowing down to finish tying his shoelaces. Trying to fight back my own grin, I turn back around to our fallen comrade. Tao's head appears over the low wall. His face is flushed in a shade of red that I haven't seen on him for a long time. He is trying to laugh it off by gesturing and waving at the audience. By now Ikhan and Shinwoo are at his side, helping him back on the ice. Tao is skating far more carefully, now, but I'm sure that's not going to last long.

"We can't do any worse than Tao." I stand up again, but there is a shallow confidence backing the action this time. Balancing on the slim metal blade isn't too hard of a task, but Tao had done well, too, until he got on the ice. M-21 gives me an irritated look, but with a glance to Regis still clinging to the wall, he stands as well.

"Not a word." Regis says as soon as we reach the wall. His hands grip it tightly as he pulls himself forward with his arms more than pushing with his feet.

"I didn't even say anything." M-21 grins and tentatively steps out onto the ice. He's holding onto the wall, too, but he still manages to superiorly glance back at Regis. "Not yet."

"It's about time you guys got out here." Shinwoo skates up to us, dragging Tao and Ikhan unstably behind him. He releases Tao next to the wall and grabs my arm, pulling me recklessly onto the ice. "Come on!"

I stumble forward, using him for support more that I'd like to admit, but at least I don't fall. We make a turn around the rink, and Ikhan latches onto my other arm the second time around. I'm faring better now, and I look over to see how the others are coping. The girls are trying to coax M-21 away from the wall, but as long as Regis is still attached to it, he'll stay there to gloat rather than risk falling before he does.

Slowly, I begin to feel more stable on my skates. My reliance on the boys is gradually lifting, and by my third time around, I am comfortable with the basic movements. I may not be that good, but at least I'm not stuck to the wall. Passing M-21, I smirk to myself. Maybe I could boast for once.

"You're doing well, Hyung. I'm going to let you go, now."

I feel the weight of Shinwoo's hand lifting from my arm, and all thoughts of bragging fall along with my pride. I start to panic. With the boys' support, I could stabilize myself, but alone? I throw my arms out for balance, waving them ridiculously, but even this is for naught. My skates begin to slip out from under me, and I reach out for one of them.

"Maybe it's a little too soon." Ikhan's at my side again, struggling to keep me upright.

"I guess so." Shinwoo sounds disappointed, and I can't tell whether it was because I didn't do as well as he had thought or whether he had hoped I would fall.

"Just take me back to the wall." I manage and look around to see who has witnessed my feeble display.

Frankenstein is staring right at me with a devilish look in his eyes. No, he's looking behind me. I turn just in time to see the rowdy children that had cut off his master before. They're speeding at a pace far too fast to dodge around us, and then I realize that they have no intention of missing us. They're going to break through our hands just like they did to the couples. I let go of both immediately. I would rather fall on my own than take them down with me, but Shinwoo's grip only tightens on my wrist.

"Red Rover!"** He shouts. I don't know what this means, but I instinctively twist my hand to grab his wrist as well.

One of the children smacks into our arms. His skates fly out from under him, and he lands on his back, sliding several feet before coming to a stop. The next boy ducks under our arms only to trip over the first child. The other children are clamoring, but it's too late to stop. This time they strike us head on, and we all go down.

Tao's hooting from the sidelines. Some comrade he is. I think he's glad that he's not the only one that fell. Shinwoo is on the ground beside me, still holding my wrist, and I'm a little proud that we couldn't be broken apart. He grins at me mischievously, and I know he wants to do that again. It's only a matter of time.

"You okay?" Ikhan's voice drifts down to us. He had been able to stay standing.

"I'm great." I sound breathless as I reach up for his support. "Just help me get to the wall."

* * *

**Redrover is a children's game where the kids split into two lines and lock hands. One side will sing, "Red Rover, Red Rover, send *child's name* on over!" The called child will then run across the distance and try to break through the arms of the children on the opposing side while they try to stop the child from making it through.


	8. Why me - part 2 of 2

**Why me? – part 2**

It's our fourth month of being partners, and I think I'm going insane. He's driving me crazy. Sometimes I catch him staring at me with a soft smile when I complain about something. He remembers what drinks or snacks I like, and he treats me to them every now and then without any reason. Normally, I hate it if somebody treats me like I can't do anything alone, but why do I feel flattered when he holds the door open for me?

And I'm jealous, too. I watch him to see if he treats anyone else like this. I want it to be reserved for me, but I tell myself that he's just a nice guy. He would do this for anyone, and I'm only fooling myself. A man as gentle as him wouldn't be interested in a spitfire like me. I force myself to look away from him before he catches my eyes again. What he must think of me. I'm dying to know, but I'm afraid to find out.

"Are you listening?" His voice is so patient, but it tears through my thoughts, forcing me to focus only on him. I have no idea what he had said, but I follow his hand in the direction that he's pointing. The curtain in one of the windows swayed as if it had just been moved, and he's getting out of the car. "I'll go first."

Before I can object, he opens the door. I know that he is going first because he wants to protect me from dangerous situations. He does it sometimes. Every time he has the chance to do so. It annoys me to no end, but at the same time, it flatters me. It lets me hope that he sees something special in me. But more important right now is that I get going, too. I don't expect anything to happen, but I'm responsible for providing Sangeen with backup if he needs some.

I'm running, chasing him across the street while sticking to the shadows, and he's already ducking beneath the windows next to the door. The curtain moves again, and I am face to face with the assailant. There's a short distance between us. I am still on the sidewalk, and I think I can get away with this. If I just start walking naturally, he won't realize that I'm an agent, but that would leave my partner without cover. My eyes dart to Sangeen. The man's gaze follows mine, and I realize my mistake instantly.

The pure shock I feel about giving my partner away is clearly visible on my face as Sangeen's eyes widen. He presses himself against the wall, but it is too late; the man has seen him. Without any hesitation that guy pulls open the window and shouts at us. He leans out the window so far that I think he may fall, but he somehow manages to keep his balance.

The action is so sudden and illogical that I am uncertain how to react. The man isn't trying to escape. He has made himself completely vulnerable, but his shouts confuse me more than his actions. They're so entangled with laughter that I can't distinguish the words. He's excited that we have caught him. No, that he has caught us. He yanks a rifle out of the room and props the butt of it against his shoulder, and I can finally see the reason that he is dangling out the window. The barrel of the gun is too long to maneuver around the sharp corner from within the room. He needed to make the shot.

"Sangeen!" Panic filled my voice, and I involuntarily took a step forward. He had to take cover and… Perhaps I shouldn't have shouted out as the guy now glares at me.

His weapon swings around to face me, and even if I run, I don't have a chance. There's no where to take cover. The man's laughing. I can see the smirk on his face as he aims, and I close me eyes, bracing myself for the impact as the shot fires. I flinch, retracting from the sound alone, but I feel nothing. Did he miss? My eyes burst open. Sangeen's hand is clenching the barrel of the gun, pulling it toward himself as he catches the assailant's wrist, and in one fluid motion, he flings the man to the ground.

For a split second I stare before I sprint over to Sangeen's side and kick the gun away. Sangeen is in control over the situation so I only need to help him bit in keeping that guy down so my partner is able to put hand cuffs around his wrists. The man is still wiggling and shouting, occasionally laughing in an almost maniacal way, even though he is lying on the floor face down. It is only after I made a call to organize backup that I see the drips of red on the concrete.

My heart is crashing, and I don't know what to do. All of the training slips from my mind, and there is only the blood flowing from Sangeen. I don't know why I am so panicked. The cut is shallow, and the enemy is subdued. There is nothing left to fear, but my hands are shaking. I am biting my lip. Sangeen looks up at me, and I can tell that he is confused at once. He misunderstands my reaction, and his voice is cool and calm. "I'm sorry I let it get so far. I should have acted before he turned the gun on you."

I want to shake him, scream at him. How can he think that this is why I stare at him? The only reason I don't do it is that I am still frozen. The fear of loosing him leaves me trembling. The recognition how damn close it had been and that it had been my fault leaves me near tears. It hurts. I open my mouth to tell him how sorry I am, but I hear steps approaching. Some police men in uniform are standing behind me. I didn't notice them until now, but they had to be near when they got the call to help us to arrive this fast.

I can't do this. I feel myself shutting down, and I turn on my heels before anyone can stop me. I don't know where I'm going. I just can't be here right now. Sangeen leaves the man with the police and calls after me. I don't turn back. I can't. I'm too angry and too afraid. His hand catches my shoulder, forcing me to stop, and I can hardly look at him. His face is so worried, and he doesn't know what to say. He just stares at me as the lights form the police cars glow in his eyes. They cast everything in shades of red and blue. His hand slides down my arm, and I look away.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes again. "I should have made sure that he wasn't anywhere near the window before advancing. I endangered you. You have all rights to be angry with me." He looks so lost and remorseful as I glance up. I feel something inside me snap. I should tell him that I am the one who should apologize and that he is not at fault. But I can see him holding his arm, red tinting his fingers, and fury brushes away reasoning.

"You think I would forgive you?!" I'm screaming, and he's surprised. I'm surprised, too, but I'm too upset to care. "You idiot! I gave your position away! What kind of man apologizes for that?"

"I-I'm sorry?" He's searching for something to say that would calm me, and I can see that he has no idea why I'm reacting like this. His confusion only irritates me more. He actually believes he's the one at fault.

"You're stupid! How can you apologize? I almost got you killed and…" My voice breaks, and I throw up my hands in a helpless, aggressive gesture.

"No," he says soothingly.

He's trying to comfort me, I know. Attempting to bring me down. I should concentrate on the sound, let him have his way, but so many thoughts are sweeping through my head that I can barely hear the words. He shows me a smile as if that alone would make everything okay. I almost believe him, but the blood on his arm catches my eye. I did that to him. He could have been killed because of my mistake.

"No," he says again. The smile still plastered to his face. "This is my fault. Don't worry about it. I'd do it again to protect you."

I could kill him. "What makes you think I want your protection? You think I want you to get hurt because of me? You're such an idiot! You don't get anything, do you?!"

His eyes are wide, filled with light and confusion. I'm screaming again, and he hasn't once lost his temper with me. Instead, he only shakes his head. "I don't understand why you're upset."

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I'm the idiot. My hands fly to my face. It's the only thing I can think of to hide my embarrassment. My cheeks are burning in shame.

His fingers twist around my wrist, ripping my hands away, as he moves forward with such force that I recoil, and his arm wraps around my waist, keeping me from falling backward. His other hand curves behind my neck and into my hair. I'm trapped against his chest. I can't breathe. I don't know what to do so I just close my eyes as his lips touch mine.

Somewhere deep inside me, I know that I should stop this. Until I said it out loud I didn't even know what I felt for Sangeen, and now he kissed me. And I enjoyed it. I wish he would never let go of me. But I also feel more scared with every passing instance. He holds so much influence on me as it was, but how would this turn out if I allow this to drag on? I must have leaned away from him subconsciously, because he lets go of me instantly. He looks at me with confusion and concern, warily assessing my reaction. I am confused. Sure, I am scared. Even though I know that he is a respectable man, I fear to be abandoned again like my other partner did with me. In the same moment I want to be near him, I already miss his arm around my waist. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do.

"I shouldn't have done that." He says, and I don't say anything. I can see the turmoil in his expression. The desire and the fear. His gaze shifts from me to the ground and back again. "You're my partner. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

[-] [-] [-]

Two days passed, and I haven't seen Sangeen.

I hold my breath as I knock on his apartment door. I must seem desperate, but I think I can pass it off as concern. He is my partner. It would be normal for me to worry if he has been hurt. I try to think of something clever to say as the lock turns in the door, but nothing comes to mind. I'm not sure if I can act naturally, if I can pretend that nothing ever happened between us. I'm not smooth like him. I can't just brush it away with a smile. I'm brash and loud, but when I see his face in the open doorway, I lose my nerve. I want to run, but I stand speechless before him.

"What do you want?" He asks after a few seconds of silence. He leans heavily against the doorframe effectively keeping me out. Dark circles pool under his eyes, and the shade on chin and cheeks hint that he hadn't shaved since the last time we saw each other. He looks worse than I had thought he would. For a moment my heart flutters in panic. Was he more injured that I thought? No, I had heard what the paramedic had said. Only a slight wound, no permanent damage. But why does he look so ragged? I notice that I'm staring as he shifts under my gaze.

"I wanted to make sure that you are all right. You didn't answer my calls." I'm proud that my voice isn't shaking. And I almost managed to keep the hurt and accusation out of my tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answers, but his voice isn't as soft as I'm used to. Everything about him is distant. He doesn't seem like the same man at all, and I'm taken aback. Sangeen's never like this. He's never like my old partners. I feel as though I'm intruding. He doesn't want me here, and I'm embarrassed that I came.

"Alright. That's all I wanted to know." My gaze falls to the ground, and when I look back up, I see the gentle expression that's so often on his face. At once, his eyes harden, and I know it is time to leave.

I turn around and walk away from the door. Silently I pray for him to stop me, to call me back. I would even be content with him saying that the kiss was a mistake, and we should forget about it. It would hurt, but I would know what's going on. This is far worse. I don't know what I did wrong, and I have to be at fault; I always am. I bit my lip to refrain from crying, and my resolve fails me once I reach the car.

[-] [-] [-]

I can see their knowing glances from here. I can't read their lips, but I can imagine the rumors that are flowing through them. Someone must have found out what had happened between Sangeen and me. Either the kiss or how I had showed up at his home. Either situation would spread quickly through gossip, and it must have reached the ears of the boss. There was no other reason for him to call us here.

Sangeen is across the sitting area, waiting in the chair next to the window. He's gazing outside and hasn't once tried to look at me. I can do nothing but stare at him. I should look away before someone notices my behavior, but the boss calls us into the office before I have the chance. Sangeen catches my eyes as he stands and immediately looks beyond me toward the boss.

It hurts, but I don't say anything. I don't try to react in any way since I can feel the eyes on my back. The boss waits until we close the door and sit down on the other side of his desk. He looks at us, and I meet his gaze questioning. His face falls, disappointment showing, but it's not directed at me to my surprise.

"You didn't tell her?" The boss glares at Sangeen before searching for my eyes again. "He has asked for a new partner."

I don't react. I don't know how I managed it. The world is crashing down around me, but I somehow keep my calm. Or maybe I am in shock? I can't feel anything. My boss is waiting for me to say something, but I'm not sure what he wants. I'm in disbelief. I know things between Sangeen and me were bad, but I didn't see this coming. I feel blindsided and breathless. A lump rises in my throat, and I swallow so that I can find my voice. "Why?"

"That's a very good question, Yonsu. You two work well together, I haven't heard any complaints of anybody about your behavior. Even I am astonished by how fast and efficient you work as team."

I never imagined that we had been a perfect team until two days ago. That was a relief. But it let me wonder even more why Sangeen decided that I wasn't bearable any more. He cleared his voice before answering the boss. "I would rather not discuss it here, please."

"What? I don't have the right to know?" I spit out the words like poison, and I can see him flinch.

"Yonsu," the boss says my name in that soothing voice that tells you in a nice way to calm down and behave yourself. It wouldn't have worked, but I am so furious and hurt that I can't get the words out anyway. "I wouldn't accept such a proposal even under normal circumstances, but you actually asked to be paired with her so explain yourself. What has changed?"

I spin to face Sangeen, but he's looking away from me. I swear I could hit him, but I just grab his arm and force him to meet my eyes. "You planned this? You asked to be my partner just so you could request someone else? Is that it?"

"It's not that." His voice is tentative, and I can't imagine why he's blushing. His cheeks flush a darker shade of red, and he steps out of my reach. I let go of his arm immediately. "I accept full responsibility."

"I don't want an apology. I want an answer." The boss is unimpressed. He's almost as surprised by the dissolution of our partnership as I am, and he won't let the issue go any more than I would. "I asked if you were certain when you first requested her."

I see Sangeen fighting and squirming. The last months were enough time to get to know him, he is considering his chances to refuse talking further. "I know I did. It was a mistake."

"Mistake?" I know I am screaming, but I don't mind. Instead I use this opportunity to vent my anger even though it may cause problems later. "Being my partner was a mistake? Good that you noticed this early! Before I trusted you and before I fell in love with you!"

"That's the problem." His voice rose slightly for the first time that I can remember. "As long as it was one sided, I thought I could handle it, but I never meant to do this to you."

"Sangeen," our boss covers his face with his hand, and they share a look that I don't understand, "you didn't..."

"I'm sorry." Sangeen says again. His eyes burn into mine. "I never meant to manipulate you."

I slap him. Hard. "You are an idiot! Do you think I'm so meager that I don't know what I want? You think I can be swept off my feet with just some nice words?" I try to glare at him, but I feel my eyes burning with tears instead. He hurt me so deeply, but I can't hate him even though I try. He is staring at me wide-eyed, guilt evident on his face as his hand touches the already reddening mark on his cheek. How dare he look so miserable?

"Yonsu!" The boss' voice is sharp and quick. I shouldn't have slapped him in front of the man. Now he has grounds to separate us, and there is nothing I could do to stop it. I press my lips, quickening into an attention position, but he's not looking at me. His eyes are on my partner. "Sangeen, I am declining your request. Changing partners to solve a lover's spat is ill use of this office. This was your choice from the beginning. You will have to deal with the consequences of your decision, however unusual they may be. Do you understand?"

I glanced at the boss. He won't separate us? My mind is in turmoil. Am I happy that I got more time with Sangeen even though it is forced? Or am I devastated to have him near, but can never dream of him looking at me with those gentle grey eyes again? It's a mixture of both, and I will need more than these few seconds that Sangeen's shocked silence provided to figure out what will get the upper hand. "But… but it was… I don't want her to be hurt any more. It's for the best."

"Yeah, you don't want me to get hurt?" It's sarcastic, but I say it with half a smile. "Then why don't you be honest with me?"

"That's a good idea. She doesn't understand your reasoning, and neither do I. So would you please be so kind to explain?" Even the boss is loosing his patience with Sangeen. As I look at him shortly, I see him massaging his temple with an almost exhausted look on his face. But it's not interesting, so I switch back to Sangeen.

"I lost control." His eyes stare into the floor, and if he could, I'm sure that he would have melted into it. "As long as it was just me, I could handle it, but when she said that she felt the same way I did, I couldn't stop myself. That's why."

"So you loved me and wanted to be my partner because of that. But as I started to like you, you retreat? You're not making sense!" I'm proud that my voice is only slightly above normal level, and I keep reasonably calm. Even though my hands tremble and I want to shout and argue, even slapping Sangeen again sounds good at the moment, I do my best to be composed. This is important. I can blunder any other day, but I feel like I only have this one try to make it right, to make Sangeen smile at me again.

"It's just... we're partners. There are rules as long as we're on the same team-"

"Sangeen, I don't know what you're talking about." I touch his cheek where I had slapped him before, and I can feel his skin shiver under my fingertips. I glance over at the boss. I don't know what he thinks of me, but I know that he likes Sangeen. It's worth a shot. "The department doesn't know anything about us, right? Who's going to tell them?"

Sangeen's eyes shift over to the boss as well. I hold my breath as the man slowly shakes his head. "You two get out of here. I don't have any time to keep track of employee relationships, and I don't want to find out."

That was enough of an hint to know that our boss just kicked us out of his office. I don't spare any more time than necessary to bid my goodbye to the older man before I left the room. Sangeen follows me, but he seems to be in a daze. "Where do we head from here?" My voice shook him out of staring at the ground and finally our eyes met again.

"Maybe we should start over?" He walks over to the vending machine and buys us both a drink. Turning back to me, he holds out one of the cans. "I hope we can work well together."

I take it with half a smile. "I hate this flavor."

He grins back at me. "I know."


	9. I am the World's Greatest Dad!

Read till the end, if you are confused ;)

* * *

**I am the World's Greatest Dad!**

The doorknob twists with the sound of the latch drawing into the handle, and a narrow beam of light slowly spreads across the room until it strikes my face. I pull the blankets over my head to black out the light and hope that this sign is enough to frighten the intruder away. The floorboards creak as he approaches the side of my bed and waits for me to acknowledge him rather than try to wake me up. I don't move. I'm too tired to do anything tonight other than sleep.

"Are you awake?"

There's a note of fear in his voice, and I push back all thoughts of sleep. This must be important. My hand slithers out from under the blanket and blindly reaches for the lamp on my nightstand. I pull the chain, casting the room into an unpleasant circle of light. My hand then falls back down to the nightstand and searches for the glasses that seem to be evading my grasp. I finally find them and, pulling them under the covers with me, slide them onto my face. Only then do I lift the edge blanket enough to peek out from under it, and I curse at myself for being so selfish. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Daddy," Tao's lip protrudes as his eyes swell with tears, "I had a bad dream."

I sigh. This isn't the first time Tao has stood in front of my bed, claiming to be awoken by a nightmare, and it surely isn't the last time he's going to do it. Tao often appears at my bedside. To tell the truth, I am suspicious that he comes over every time he wakes up at night, but this time, he is really afraid. I can see it in his eyes and behavior. Without thinking about it, it has become routine by now, I raise the blanket a bit. Immediately, the small child rockets himself into my chest.

"Easy, Tao."

"There was a monster! I dreamed it was under my bed, and it tried to eat me and..."

I tune out Tao's babbles as I focus my attention on making sure that he is properly tucked in. In a few minutes, he'll wear himself out and fall asleep. And then I will finally be able to get some rest as well.

"It looked like a green bug that could shoot-"

"I'm sure it was very scary, but you don't have to worry about that now." I roll over so that my back is facing him and consider shoving my head under the pillow to block out the noise. "Just go to sleep."

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Are there any monsters living under your bed?"

I look back at him. His eyes are wide with excitement rather than fear, and I grin with a threatening bravado. "They wouldn't dare."

"Could you check?"

It seems like I won't get back to sleep any time soon. Tao is now kneeling behind my back with his body half sprawled over my shoulder. I am surprised he is not bouncing on the mattress... yet.

"I'll check for monsters, but then you have to lay down and sleep."

Tao happily nods, seeming to enjoy the adventure that he is fabricating for himself. Of course I could have told him in a stern voice that he should stop fidgeting and go to sleep, but I tell myself that I would have had to move anyway to lay my glasses back on the nightstand. This has nothing to do with the bright grin on the child's face.

I slide onto the floor and pull the covers up enough to search under bed. "Absolutely no monst-" A low moan sounds from somewhere in the darkness.

"What was that?" Tao's head is sticking over the side of the bed, and he flips over upside down to investigate with me. Blue eyes look back at the two of us, and they begin to crawl forward. Tao screams and falls on my back, knocking me onto my stomach.

"Get off me."

"Monster!" He yells right in my ear and squirms to get a better look. My hair is now pinned under his knees, and he shoves his hand against the side of my face, smashing it to the floor, as he points at the creature. "See it?!"

"That's your brother." I mumble as gracefully as I can in this position. "Now get off me."

Tao instantly obeys only to flop down on his belly next to me, grinning at Takeo.

"What are you doing under my bed?" I don't even raise my voice as I look at the boy and bite back the question of how long he had lain there already. Honestly, nothing surprises me any more with these children.

"I woke up and was scared. I wanted to wake you, but the door opened, and I hid... Can I sleep here?"

I resign to my fate. There are going to be two two kids sleeping in my bed tonight. I stand, brushing some imaginary dust from my pyjamas.

Takeo scrambles out from under the bed and mimics me by dusting himself off as well. He actually is covered in dust, and I cringe at the thought of letting him curl up in my blankets even if he is my kid. Tao plots himself in the middle of the bed, and Takeo leaps in after him before I have a chance to protest. So much for my clean sheets.

I sigh and lay down as well, but I'm not sure how well I can put up with the dirt. They're my children, I tell myself. Any father would be able to put up with this much, and I will not be outdone by them. I cling to this unrealistic rivalry to keep myself from drawing away as Takeo inches closer to me.

"Tell us a story." Takeo says with wide eyes. There's dust on his face.

"It's the middle of the night," I reprimand sternly, but carefully wipe away the dust specks on Takeo's cheeks. It doesn't really help. Tao shuffles a bit, pushing my hand away to take his own try at cleaning Takeo's face. In the end both children struggle with each other, Tao trying to wipe his pyjama sleeve over Takeo's face, and the other boy trying to keep him from doing so.

"Stop, both of you," I snap, and they look at me wide eyed, Tao pouting. "We're sleeping, now." I order.

"But Tao is going to toss around less if you tell a story."

"So we'll sleep earlier in the end."

Five seconds ago they almost began a fight, and now they are feeding each other lines. My cunning children grin expectantly up to me, and I give in again. "Alright, what do you want in your story?"

"A dinosaur!" Tao shouts immediately and wiggles enough to shake the whole bed.

"A scary dinosaur and-"

Tao yanks on my arm hesitantly. "I want a nice one."

Right, scary dreams. I nod reassuringly. "A nice dinosaur, and what do you want in the story, Takeo?"

"A scary one!"

No wonder they fight. "No scary dinosaurs. I don't want you to have nightmares. Choose something else, Takeo."

"Then... then... a robot!"

I barely keep myself from scowling at Takeo. A dinosaur and a robot in the same story that had to be done impromptu? Tao nods eagerly while Takeo slides closer to his brother and into a more comfortable position, preparing himself to listen to the story. I sigh.

"Once upon a time, there was a young dinosaur. He lost sight of his family and was walking around all alone. After a while he came upon a robot, and he asked him, 'Can you help me look for my fam...'"

I stop at the soft knock on the door, and as I look up, it slowly opens. "Couldn't sleep?"

"He woke me up." My oldest son says as he drags my youngest son in by the hand. He looks annoyed, but that's usual for M-21. That boy rarely smiles.

"Well, bring him here."

M-21 wraps his arms around Regis' stomach and struggles to wadle him closer to the bed. It's tough for him, I can tell, since Regis is half his size, but he's too determined to ask for help. He finally manages to bring Regis to the side of my bed, and I host the toddler into my arms.

"Regis, do you wanna hear a story?" Tao clamors over me and sits down on my knees so that he can face Regis. "What do you want in it?"

"Something scary." Takeo prods with a smile. "'Cause Tao's a scaredy cat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Tao shoves him.

"Dad, Tao hit me!" Takeo shoves him back.

"No, I didn't! Takeo hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Knock it off." I separate them so that one is on either side of me with Regis in the middle. "If you two can't get along, I am not going to tell you a story."

"Story!" Both boys instantly wrap themselves around my arms.

"What story are you telling?" M-21 asks softly as he stares at the ground.

"Do you want to come up here, too?" I pry myself free from Takeo and Tao while balancing Regis on my lap.

"There isn't room." His eyes glance up to me and back down. "And I'm too big."

He wants to join us, I can see it in his eyes during the short moment he looks up. It would still have been clear if I didn't see it since M-21 doesn't leave. He would have the moment Regis was safely tucked under my blankets if he felt like it.

"There's still space left," Takeo chips in before I have a chance to say something. Tao even pushes against my shoulders to make more room for his oldest brother, careful to not squeeze the already half-asleep Regis. For once I'm glad to have such extroverted children. It is hard to coax M-21 into something.

As I hold open the blanket once more, M-21 stays still for one moment before a reluctant smile appears on his face.

"Come on in, it's freezing! And I want to hear the story." With those words, Tao hauls his brother into the bed and under the covers. A few moments of struggling for a comfortable position arise in which I make sure that the sleeping form of Regis is kept safe. Like this, I settle in to tell the story, and in moments we are all asleep.

I wake up alone. The boys are gone, and I lay in bed listening to their adult voices drift down the hallway. They are not children. They never were. I shake my head in disbelief. It's not like me to have such vivid dreams. Perhaps I should stop calling them my children.


	10. The sleepover

It's been finished for a while, now...

* * *

**The Sleepover **

The doorbell rings as an image of the children crowding around the intercom appears on the screen. Shinwoo leans in a little too close, blocking out everything except his face, while a smile curls his lips. "Hey! We're here!"

Of course they are. Just like every other day. Sighing, I head over to the foyer to meet them and press the button that opens the door. Yuna and Suya laugh as Shinwoo stumbles in with bags looped over his shoulders, and they make no effort to hide their delight at his suffering. Whatever he did to deserve being forced to carry their luggage seems to be worth it to him, but I have no intention to discover the reason behind this penalty. Shinwoo gracelessly throws the bags on the floor and kicks off his shoes while the others put on their slippers with a little more etiquette.

"I will put these in the spare bedroom." Unable to leave the bags so casually discarded, I reach for the straps, but my hand stops in midair. There are four bags instead of two, and my eyes snap up to Shinwoo immediately. "Why do you have so many bags?"

"Because we're having a sleepover." A deliberate innocence coats Shinwoo's voice, but he can't disguise the mischief on his face.

"You are?" I ask coolly as I stand up straight and cross my arms. The bags are still strewn across the floor at my feet, and I already don't like where this is going.

"Of course." Shinwoo meets my eyes, smirking as he lies to my face. "Didn't Seira tell you?"

"Seira asked about Yuna and Suyi."

He shrugs as if this means nothing. "What's two more?"

"Two too many."

"Chairman, that's harsh!"

I smile sharply with a look that would make anyone go pale. Anyone except Shinwoo. The boy smiles back as if oblivious to the danger in my eyes, and I ease into an expression more fitting of the chairman of a school. "Unlike the girls, you didn't ask. It may be harsh, but you showed bad manners."

"You never said anything against us coming over before and... Regis! He wants us here!"

I turn to the young noble who just came into the foyer. Did he allow the children to come? Without asking me? The children won't see it, so I openly glare. Regis glances behind him to see where I am looking, and when no one else is there, he hesitantly turns to face me once again. His eyes are searching mine, anxious to know what he did to acquire my wrath.

"Regis." The soft tone of my voice is underlaid with a coldness that he will not be able to overlook, and he flinches at the sound of it. "What do you know about this?"

"About the sleepover?"

So he knew. And he didn't think to ask me? I would have expected better from a young noble and...

"Seira asked you about it, right?" The question sounded hesitant but sincere.

"Seira asked about the girls. Explain these two." I motion to Ikhan and Shinwoo. The first nervously lifts his hand in an awkward wave. Saying nothing, he lowers it again, and his gaze falls along with his hand as he stares at what must be a particularly interesting spot on the floor. The latter unleashes a toothy grin as if this argument has already been won.

"I can't," Regis belatedly answers my question. I would gladly put all the blame on him, but this child radiates confusion. I'm not angry enough to frighten him further. Not yet.

"Please, can't we just have the sleepover today? Next time we'll ask beforehand." If you could give Shinwoo credit for something, then it would be for his persistence.

But next time? There will be no next time. I am even going to prevent this time. "It simply wouldn't be appropriate with ladies-"

"They don't mind." Shinwoo dares to interrupt me, and he turns to face the girls. "We had sleepovers all the time when we were kids. Right, Yuna?"

She doesn't answer right away. For a moment, I think that she may be too timid to contradict me, but the silence only lasts a few seconds. She meets Suyi's eyes, and they both shrug before she turns back to me. "We don't mind."

I'm running out of excuses. "Yes, but you have grown since then. It may have been acceptable as children, but you are now young adults."

"But you're here, Chairman." The words are sickeningly sweet, and Shinwoo expects to win me over with a little flattery. "We couldn't get anything past you. This is no different than spending time together after school. The girls will sleep in Seira's room, and we'll sleep in Regis or Rai's room." This seems to have sparked an idea, and he looks behind me to the living room where I know my master is waiting. "Rai, you want us here, right?"

I slowly look back, hoping there will be disapproval on my master's face, but I already know that I have just lost my ground. Master gently dips his head in a nod, and I am instantly overruled. "Very well. You may stay."

"Thanks, Rai!" Shinwoo flashes past me, followed by Ikhan, and they both throw their arms around my master, encompassing him in a mixture of a dogpile and a hug. "We owe you!"

My master's eyes widen in surprise, and he looks at me with a mortified expression. I step in at once, tapping Shinwoo's shoulder as a careful warning. "Now, boys-"

"And thank you, Chairman!" Shinwoo twists around, wrapping his arms around me so that my arms are pinned underneath his. Ikhan, at least, is wise enough not to join in on this assault.

"Shinwoo," I free one arm with enough feigned effort to look realistic, "this is-"

"Help me before he gets away!" Shinwoo glares at his friend, and Ikhan very hesitantly grabs the sleeve of my free arm. "Come on, Rai! Show the chairman how grateful you are that we can stay the night!"

A hand softly touches my shoulder, and I can't bring myself to look back at my master's face. My intent to escape wavers, and Shinwoo realizes this instantly. His hold tightens around me, encouraging a bravery in the others. They are as surprised as I am that I am standing still and letting them hug me.


End file.
